Have a Nice Day
by Hik-y
Summary: OCC Skyler quiere cantar por ultima vez antes de que Dimitri se la lleve y la reclame...quiere cantar para ser libre de sus padres que solo la ven como un objeto que vender y de las reglas que dicen que pueden venderla a su compañero...


Disclaimer: Los personajes y los libros son propiedad de Christine Feehan y esta historia solo tiene fines de entretenimiento.

**Have a nice day**

-"Vamos…por favor…será la ultima lo prometo"- suplico verdaderamente triste mirando a sus padres con ojos llorosos.

Ellos se miraron entre si durante lo que sintió fueron los segundos mas largos de su vida.

-"Si Él te lo permite"-dijo contundente su 'padre'.

Maldijo por dentro, muy dentro de si, donde absolutamente _nadie _la escuchara.

Se volteo y enfrento al hombre frente a ella.

Grande, de cabellos negros como la noche y los ojos mas intensamente azules que jamás hubiera visto.

_Su _compañero. Dimitri.

Su nuevo carcelero seria mejor llamarlo.

_-"Eso no es cierto"- _le respondió suavemente en su cabeza.

Diablos…paredes altas en la mente, muy muy altas e indestructibles paredes.

-"Así que…¿Qué dices? Sera la ultima, lo prometo"- repitió sus palabras lentamente y sin dejar de observarlo. Odiaba tener que preguntar por cada pequeño deseo que tuviera pero en este no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

El hombre la observo cuidadosamente, Skyler se sintió intimidada por su mirada pero no bajo los ojos.

Finalmente, Dimitri asintió y la sonrisa en la cara de ella se le escapo de los labios.

¡Si!

Sin perder un segundo mas corrió de vuelta al improvisado escenario que había en una pared de la posada, era navidad y había una muy importante reunión Carpatiana.

Todos estaban felices, había mucho ruido en el salón y varios de los Cárpatos ya habían dado su presentación musical esa noche, incluida ella.

Así que cuando prácticamente subió volando las escaleras y tomo el micrófono como si fuera un chaleco salvavidas varias risas se escucharon en el salón, ella les sonrió a todos.

-"¡Hola de nuevo! Cantare una vez mas…lo juro esta vez será la ultima"-dijo levantando su mano solemnemente y provocando aun mas risas. Algunos de los Cárpatos que habían tocado con ella la ultima vez se acercaron al escenario –"Descuiden chicos"- dijo guiñándoles el ojo –"Yo me encargo de esta"- un poco extrañados pero no molestos los Cárpatos regresaron con sus compañeras y pronto en el salón se hizo silencio.

Skyler tomo aire, fijo sus ojos en sus padres, que estaban parados junto a la puerta principal mirándola con el mismo semblante aburrido de siempre y al no ver a Dimitri junto a ellos se le hizo un hueco en el estomago.

Hueco que rápidamente fue rellenado cuando lo vio parado muy cerca del escenario. Las mariposas hicieron su aparición y ella en verdad no quería sonrojarse…de nuevo.

La joven tomo aire de nuevo, lo soltó suavemente y apretó con fuerza el micrófono mientras comenzaba a recordar la melodía inicial.

_No puedes equivocarte en esta_

La música comenzó a sonar a su alrededor y los Cárpatos presentes sonrieron ante la demostración de sus poderes, ella también sonrió, orgullosa de haberlos sorprendido y feliz de no haberse equivocado.

Su mente fue tocada suavemente por la de su compañero y casi pierde la letra.

¡_CONCENTRATE!_

_You wanna tell me how to live mi life?_

Seguramente la letra los hubiera impresionado pero estaban muy entretenidos por el cambio "masculino" que había logrado en su voz.

_Pues esperen a ver esto. _

___Who, are you to tell me if it's black or white?_

Dirigió sus ojos a sus padres y los apunto claramente con su mano derecha.

_Mama, can you hear me? Try to understand.  
Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man.  
My daddy lived the lie, it's just the price that he paid.  
__Sacrificed his life, just slavin' away._

De no ser tan importante seguir concentrada y cantando se hubiera reído a carcajadas por la cara que pusieron sus padres. Intentaron detenerla, sintió el empujón mental, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

_Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,  
That gets me through the night.  
I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
I'm gonna live my life._

Miro de soslayo a su 'compañero' pero éste no dijo nada, ni siquiera tenia la misma cara de confusión que los otros espectadores, dio un paso atrás y tomo mas aire.

_Sin distracciones_

_Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.  
When the world gets in my face,  
I say, Have A Nice Day.  
__Have A Nice Day_

Dio una vuelta, dos pasos hacia el frente y extendió la mano libre como su fuera un ala.

_Take a look around you; nothing's what it seems_  
_We're living in the broken home of hopes and dreams,  
Let me be the first to shake a helping hand.  
Anybody brave enough to take a stand,  
I've knocked on every door, on every dead end street,  
Looking for forgiveness,  
what's left to believe?_

Salto un par de veces en su lugar y tomo mas aire, observe rápidamente las caras confusas y algunas otras molestas de los Cárpatos a su alrededor, la letra no era de su agrado pero a ella no le importaba, esto no era para ellos.

_Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,  
That gets me through the night.  
I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
I'm gonna live my life._

Paso atras, tomar aire.

_Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.  
When the world gets in my face,  
I say, Have A Nice Day.  
__Have A Nice Day._

Vuelta, dos pasos al frente y extender la mano, pero sus ojos se enfocaron en Dimitri al final de la estrofa.

Hubo unos momentos de agonizante silencio mientras la música seguía su curso, Skyler estaba agitada y tomaba bocanadas de aire cada vez mas largas, sentía el enojo de sus padres por ponerlos en esa situación, pero ella no sentía ninguna culpa.

Ellos la habían vendido.

_Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,  
That gets me through the night.  
I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
I'm gonna live my life._

Comenzó a saltar en su lugar una y otra vez sin detenerse, siempre apuntando su mano libre hacia la puerta.

_Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.  
When the world gets in my face,  
I say, Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day.  
__Have A Nice Day._

Sus ojos y los de Dimitri se fundieron pero no lo dejo entrar en su mente, su cara era demasiado tranquila para su agrado. Finalmente y para alivio de la joven, los pasos y saltos que había dado en el escenario se iluminaron, casi no escucho la exclamación de sorpresa por parte de los Cárpatos pero claramente escucho el grito molesto de su madre. Esta vez no pudo evitarlo y le sonrió abiertamente.

_Toma esta, madre._  
_  
__When The world keeps trying, to drag me down,  
I've gotta raise my hands, gonna stand my ground._

Levanto las manos en el aire y la luz cubrió todo su cuerpo, finalmente enfoco sus ojos en Dimitri por ultima vez y se disculpo silenciosamente.

_Well I say, Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day  
Have A Nice Day_

Skyler desapareció del escenario, dejando nada mas que energía y el silencio anonadado de los espectadores, la chica apenas tenia 20 años humanos, veinte insignificantes años humanos y los había engañado a todos.

Se había escapado para que no la reclamaran.

-"¡Vuelve aquí!"-fue el grito de la madre de la joven y las luces se apagaron provocando el grito de casi todo el cuerpo femenino, con eso se desato el pandemónium, los hombres emparejados tomaron a sus parejas e hijos en algunos casos y salieron de ahí, apenas interesados en lo había pasado y consternados por la seguridad de su familia.

Dimitri suspiro suavemente y despego los ojos del escenario, encendió las luces de nuevo para encontrarse casi a solas con sus "suegros".

-"¡Te puedo asegurar que cuando la atrapemos esto no va a…!"-comenzó el hombre.

-"Suficiente"-respondió Dimitri secamente, la pareja le dirigió una mirada de odio que él gustosamente contesto después les dio la espalda como si no fueran mas que cucarachas y salió del lugar diciendo –"Es mi compañera, mía por derecho y mía por que ustedes me la vendieron así que aléjense de nosotros…"-volvió su mirada unos instantes y declaro contundentemente-"para siempre"- salió dando un portazo y se perdió en la noche.

Skyler grito feliz mente mientras corría hacia su pequeño refugio en el bosque.

¡Lo había logrado! ¡Se había escapado!

Bueno casi…su hechizo solo la había movido unos kilómetros, a lo mas profundo de las montañas donde había una cabaña abandonada que usaba como almacén para todos sus objetos preciados, entro corriendo en ella y rápidamente tomo la maleta que ya tenia preparada.

Echo un vistazo alrededor y sintió una opresión en el pecho, dejaba muchas cosas queridas pero no podía llevárselas consigo, sabia que no podía volver jamás y que tarde o temprano todo lo que estaba dejando seria destruido.

Con un suspiro de pesar se echo la mochila al hombro y salió de su cabaña.

_No tenemos tiempo para esto _

Recordó que la confusión de las luces duraría apenas unos instantes y que los Cárpatos en realidad no le temían a la oscuridad.

Con la mochila en la espalda comenzó a correr de nuevo, esta vez con una dirección especifica.

América….iría al otro continente, del otro lado del mundo…donde las estrellas se veían claramente cada noche y el clima no era tan frio…donde no caía nieve a cada instante pero lo mas importante.

Donde sus padres controladores y obsesivos no la molestarían. Donde no la venderían al mejor postor…

Siguió corriendo por el bosque, el corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho y el aire en sus pulmones entrando difícilmente, el hechizo le había quitado mucha energía.

Cuando ya estaba muy cerca de alcanzar el rio que separaba el bosque de los Cárpatos de las montañas sintió el alivio recorrer todo su cuerpo…ya casi…un poco mas y podría hacer auto-stop en la carretera…

Sus piernas estaban débiles y tropezó con una rama en su desesperación… solo que jamás toco el piso.

Skyler abrió los ojos suavemente, estaba colgando de cabeza…a unos dos metros de altura, pero no estaba volando…

Lagrimas se juntaron en sus ojos y las dejo salir silenciosamente.

La había atrapado…Dimitri la había encontrado…y ahora la cargaba sobre su hombro de regreso al pueblo.

Por supuesto, se dijo a si misma, él había estado en su mente todo el tiempo…le había dejado tener esperanzas…pensar que podía ser libre y después…después…

¡Que estúpida había sido al pensarse libre!

-"No eres estúpida. Te prohíbo que pienses asi"-dijo molesto, prohibir prohibir…Skyler no podía contener las lagrimas…-"No fue esa mi intención"-dijo el hombre con una voz muy suave y amable que hizo llorar aun mas a Skyler pues no sabia a cual voz escuchar –"Pensaba vigilarte de lejos pero estas absolutamente agotada, no puedo permitirte ponerte en peligro"- continuo con esa voz suave y amable, en algún lugar dentro de si sabia que él hablaba así para tranquilizarla pero le creyó, maldita fuera pero de verdad creyó en sus palabras…

Solo que ya no importaba…ya nada importaba…

Siguió llorando en silencio y se negó a darle una respuesta, verdaderamente no tenía ninguna.

-"¿Realmente pensabas hacer auto-stop hasta América?"-pregunto con un tono en verdad sorprendido después de un rato. Skyler tuvo que sonreír entre las lagrimas.

-"Era algo provisional…iba a comprar un boleto de avión…"-susurro, nostalgia rodando por su voz.

Dimitri asintió una vez y siguió con el silencioso paseo, jamás la bajo o la encaro, simplemente la transporto en su hombro como si fuera un costal y la dejo llorar 'a solas'.

Después de lo que parecieron horas Skyler pensó en algo.

-"Creo que estamos perdidos"- sentencio sin animo.

Dimitri negó suavemente –"Si caminamos mas hacia acá llegaremos mas rápido a América y no tendremos que hacer auto -stop"-

El corazón de Skyler se escapo un latido.

-"¿Q-que?"-tenia miedo de preguntar

Tenia miedo de tener esperanza.

-"Bueno, es ahí a donde vamos ¿verdad?"- Dimitri jamás cambio el tono de sus palabras, siempre aparento estar absolutamente tranquilo y no furioso como hubiera esperado.

-"Pero…pero mis padres…"- susurro con la garganta seca.

Finalmente Dimitri la bajo suavemente y dejo que el peso de su cuerpo descansara en el suyo, tomo su rostro suavemente entre sus manos y la miro a los ojos.

-"No llores pajarito"- le dio un beso en los parpados, llevándose los rastros de lagrimas.

Skyler se sonrojo y su corazón comenzó a correr.

-"Tus padres no podrán molestarte mas"-le dijo suavemente y ella lo entendió, él en verdad les había pagado por ella.

Su corazón se apretó con dolor pero no aparto la mirada.

-"Les page por que sabia que nos dejarían en paz, los hice firmarlo, jamás se acercaran a ti a menos que tu lo desees"- saco un papel de entre sus dedos y se lo puso en la mano a ella.

Skyler quería llorar de nuevo…ese era el contrato que él había firmado…sabia que decía que ella era de su propiedad y él tenia ahora derechos absolutos sobre ella.

Y se lo estaba dando.

_Podría romperlo _pensó

-"_Haz lo que desees con él, tu vida es tuya y yo solo seré tu guardián"-_

Skyler sonrió un poco.

-"Te vas a convertir si no nos unes pronto…"-le recordó lo inevitable.

Dimitri bajo su rostro para que sus ojos y los de ella estuvieran a la misma altura, después observo sus labios y acerco un poco los suyos lentamente, pidiendo permiso.

Skyler cerró los parpados lentamente y sus labios se tocaron.

La tierra se movió, el cielo se volteo y su cuerpo volvió a la vida…

Dimitri separo sus labios suavemente de los de su compañera y sonrió al ver su expresión.

Era tan joven, tan hermosa y a la vez tan fuerte, que sin importar de donde viniera o lo que hubiera pasado…no se rendía.

Él seria digno de ella, pagaría el tesoro de mil mundos si fuera necesario y si ella lo deseara haría pedacitos a sus padres.

-"Ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él"- le ofreció su mano, Skyler sonrió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y la tomo.

Y lo siguió…como él la había seguido a ella.

N/A: Solo una idea que vino a mi mente loca al escuchar esa canción, por favor díganme que piensan.

Cancion: Have a Nice Day – Bon Jovi


End file.
